Goodbye Girl With the Glasses
by dfxcm
Summary: Kuroda. A girl from Ghost Hunt. An unsuspecting victim. She didn't see her death comnig.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. Not Naru, Lin, Bou-san (though I'd like to own all three of em), Kuroda, not Kuwabara (I wouldn't want to own those two anyway), and not my friend Jeri.

**Summary:** Another victim. She really didn't see it coming. Kuroda from Ghost Hunt. Same starts as always.

* * *

"Son of a bitch she's annoying," I groaned. It seemed that I was always complaining about one thing or another these days. "She's an annoying pain in the ass. I feel bad for Naru."

"She has her reasons," Jeri said.

"...Are you siding with her?" I said while I sent her a side glare.

"She's probably PMS-ing," Jeri said making me laugh. "...No."

"Agh!! Okay... She's gonna die," I decided.

"Damn," Jeri cursed.

"We're going!!"

"WE?!!?" Jeri shouted. "WHO'S THIS WE!?!?"

"YES 'WE'!!" I shouted back.

"WE?"

"You, me, and my men!!"

"Haha wee wee," she laughed and I sent her a dry look. "Ooohhh...ANNA AND HER MEN!"

"And you," I reminded her.

"Where'd ya get them huh?" she asked suspiciously.

"QUIT AVOIDING THE SITUATION AT HAND!!" I yelled at her and hit her over the head.

"Gyah," she said while holding her head in pain.

"WE'RE GONNA GO AND KILL HER!!" I said.

"WHY?! CAN'T YOU JUST KILL RIZA AGAIN?" She tried to reason with me.

I made my men carry Jeri so she couldn't get away and said in reply to her question, "NO!!"

As we walked, she clawed at random poles. "I WILL AGAIN THOUGH," I told her.

"WHHHHHHYYYYY?!!" She was nearly in tears by that time.

Tying her hands behind her back, I yelled, "BECAUSE I CAN!!"

She cried and tried to squirm away while yelling, "I WANT A COOKIE!"

I led my men to the old building of the school and Jeri yelled, "NOT THE POSSESED ONE!"

"HERE!!" I yelled at her, tired of her bitching and put a cookie in her mouth not caring that she coughed and nearly choked on it afterwards.

"I WANT MILK TOO!" I swear all she does is complain.

Before storming inside, I poured an entire carton of milk on her and she drowned from the milk. Seeing she was more or less dead, I made Kuwabara (yes, from Yu Yu Hakusho… the ugly one) give her CPR.

Before he had taken one step towards her, Jeri shot up and exclaimed, "IM ALIVE! NO NEED FOR THE KISS OF LIFE!"

I laughed at her and then turned back to the building. "Anyway..."

Jeri stared at Kuwabara for a while before she shouted, "HOW'D HE GET HERE?!!?"

Ignoring her, I ordered, "MEN!! SEARCH THE PLACE FOR THAT KURODA GIRL!!"

"I THOUGHT WE KILLED HIM?!"

Her stupidity was just too much for me to dismiss these days. "He's a ghost coming back to haunt you," I told her and Jeri cried in horror. "That's the reason why your shoulder felt like it had a sunburn… ANYWAY!!" I tried getting back on track.

"I THOUGHT THAT MY MUSCLES WERE JUST TIRED!"

I heard my men shout drowning out Jeri, "BOSS WE FOUND HER!!" and another yelled, "YEAH WE GOT HER BY THE PIGTAILS!!"

Jeri stared at the Kuwabara ghost. "EEEEWWW MOLESTER! NO TOUCHY!" she shrieked.

Just to make her stop being so annoying, I shooed the Kuwabara ghost away. Jeri realized she heard the shouts of my men and wondered how they always manage to find the victim so quickly.

I brought her with me to go to the Kuroda girl. We found her, some of my men, and the SPR group in a random room. "SOMEONE! HAND ME MY BAT!!" I demanded.

Jeri looked around and no one made any movements.

"SOMEONE HAND ME MY DAMN BAT!!" I said getting even angrier.

Jeri waved to Naru for a good three minutes before handing me a live bat hanging from the doorway.

I glared at it for a moment before throwing it right back at her, hitting her in the head.

"BOU-SAN! SHE'S BEING MEAN!" she cried while holding her head.

That's when I tied her up and gagged her. She just squirmed over to Lin.

After getting handed a bat by one of my followers, I put a leash on her ropes so that one of my men can keep you away from the SPR group. She just goes rabid on the man and I just watch as the man is fearless considering she has a gag on. Refocusing my attention, I pointed my bat at Kuroda as Jeri managed to her the gag off.

As I yelled, "PREPARE TO DIE YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC GIRL!!" Jeri yelled, "RUN KURODA! JUMP OUT THE WINDOW OR SOMETHING!"

I super glued Jeri's mouth shut and she continued to squirm around the man who was holding her leash.

"ALL OF YOU PSYCHICS BETTER GET OUT OF THE ROOM OR ELSE YOU MIGHT DIE AS WELL!!" I warned.

Jeri's eyes widened and began to speak against the super glue.

"Lin!" Naru said.

Muffled sounds from Jeri translated to: WHAT'RE GONNA DO!?

"Hai!" Lin said and whistled for his Shiki.

Talking to Jeri, I pouted and said, "Aww... but I don't wanna hurt Lin or Naru..." I sighed, "Both are so good-looking."

Despite the condition she was in, Jeri nodded along agreeingly.

I snapped my fingers suddenly and said, "Got it," as I put a barrier around me.

Jeri's muffled sounds translated to: WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!

"Fine, fine." I then put up a barrier around her too.

She just squirmed around the barrier as I watched her. It was like a train wreck, you want to look away but you just can't. Jeri's muffled sounds translated to: YAY!

She spared a look to my men.

"Uhm... okay," I said turning back to Kuroda thinking that the freak show was over.

Jeri's muffled sounds translated to: What about them?

Not sparing her or them a glance, I said, "They'll be fine."

She stared at me in disbelief and I spared her a look just to send her a glare. Jeri's muted and muffled sounds translated to: ...I doubt they're even human.

"QUIT STALLIN ME!" I shouted.

She squirmed to the far side of the barrier and her muffled sounds translated to: ...I doubt you're human.

Pointing my bat at Kuroda again, I shouted at Jeri, "WE DISCUSSED THIS ALREADY IN THE PAST!!"

Her eyes widened and her muffled sounds translated to: YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!?

Getting fed up with the uselessness of the conversation, I ignored her and said, "PREPARE YOURSELF KURODA!!"

Jeri just continued to squirm around the barrier and I swung the bat and hit Kuroda right in the head, sending her crashing through the wall. Accidentally looking up, Jeri watched in horror as the pig-tailed girl flew momentarily.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING SUCH A FUCKING BITCH AND WANTING ATTENTION!!" I said finally able to get some of my anger out. In the background, Jeri's muffled sounds translate to: FLY LIKE AN EAGLE!

I climbed through the hole in the wall and grabbed Kuroda by her braided pigtails. "I really have no tolerance for your kind," I told her and I threw her by her pigtails through another part of the wall nearly hitting Jeri in the process. She had managed to squirm out of the way. Her muffled sounds translate to: WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL?! ME OR HER?!

I stared blankly at Jeri. "Whoops?"

My gaze then went to Kuroda as she lay on the ground face up, still breathing. Looking down at her emotionlessly, I stepped on her face, making her glasses break and the lenses shatter, causing her to scream. Jeri uses the pieces of broken glass to cut her roped and run behind the SPR group in a corner.

I made my men clean up the broken glass and drag Jeri back so I could tie her back up. Once that was accomplished, I looked at Kuroda and thought out loud, "Hmm… what should I do now?"

In the midst of my thinking, I heard Bou-san's chanting and I watched as my barrier went down momentarily before I just made a new one. Finally ceasing her squirming around the barrier, Jeri sighed and lay down.

Seeing my friend being slightly depressed, I asked, "Want another cookie?"

She squirmed around to glare at me. Her muffled sounds translated to: Where'd you get it?

"Mrs. Fields... I got it before we came," I told her. She sighed and nodded. Her muffled sounds translate to: As long as it's not blood-soaked.

Using hot water, I unglued her mouth and said, "Open."

She didn't open her mouth even after I waited a good few minutes. "Do you want the cookie or not? Because ill eat it if you don't want it."

She apparently was currently disabled from eating because of the hot water. I looked down at the bucket of hot water and stuck a finger in. "...Not that hot," I told her and she amazingly healed and opened her mouth and put only half of the cookie in. As she chewed she pouted and I handed the other half to one of my men.

"Please sir, may I have some more?" she asked with an accent.

"Feed her when she's done with the other half," I said to the man who I gave the other half of the cookie to. Looking at Jeri, she smiled and parts of the cookie were decorating her teeth. "Disgusting... someone brush her teeth afterwards," I said.

Jeri pouted and said, "I can brush my own teeth ya know..."

Ignoring her, I said, "Someone, get this Kuroda kid into a push up position"

Jeri's ears twitched. "Push...up?" she repeated and her mouth began to water. "I WANT A PUSH-UP POP!" she demanded.

I watched as someone got Kuroda into a push up position. "Now two of you step on her pigtails for me so she won't go anywhere!"

Two men then ran over and stepped on Kuroda's long braided pigtails. Standing between the two men, I began to kick Kuroda in the face and then I ordered, "Someone... get Jeri a push-up pop... thing..."

Jeri cried at the violence and whined. "I want my push-up pop!"

Getting annoyed with her crying and whining, I stopped my kicking for a moment to yell, "SOMEONE GET HER A PUSH-UP POP!!"

One of my men then came out of nowhere with a push pop and feeds it to Jeri. This finally allowed me to continue kicking Kuroda in the face.

"YAY!" Jeri exclaimed happily as she enjoyed the push-pop while facing away from the 'Rated R' stuff.

Ordering my men to join the other men, I stopped kicking Kuroda and stepped on her arms and broke them.

Jeri sighed as she finished the push-pop. "Yay! Thankies!"

Turning to Jeri, I asked, "Anything else you wanna eat?"

Jeri thought for a moment… which turned out to be a very long moment almost making us all forget we were waiting for, until she yelled out, "Hmmmm...ICE CREAM!!!!"

"What kind?" I asked with a sweatdrop.

"Uhhhh…" She turned to the guy that fed her the push-pop. "What kind do I want?"

All of us waited for his reply. "Pistachio?"

Jeri twitched and I kicked the guy in the head. "Choose again," I told him.

"Mint chocolate chip?"

Jeri's eyes widened. "Oooohhhhh, good one!" She looked around the abandoned school. "But where are you going to get the Ice cream?"

Ignoring her question, I said, "Go get her the ice cream," and watched as some of the men ran off.

Jeri clapped and said, "YAY!"

Turning back to Kuroda, I said, "Someone, pass me my spear."

I get passed my spear as the men that left came back with Jeri's mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Jeri clapped even more. "YAY! Thankies!"

"Uh huh," I replied uncaringly as the same guy fed her and she feasted on the "wonderful" ice cream, possibly forgetting her own surroundings.

Meanwhile, I held Kuroda up on the wall and put the first spear right in her shoulder. "Someone hand me another spear!"

I was handed another spear and put in her other shoulder. I watched a moment as she bled unconsciously.

In the background, Jeri squealed from a brain freeze. "Gyah... Cold! Cold! Cold!"

"Want iced coffee too?" I asked turning back to face her.

She thought for a moment while she still bit the spoon. "Suuuuuure."

"GO GET HER SOME ICED COFFEE ON THE DOUBLE!!" I ordered and some men ran off and came back with iced coffee.

"YAY FOR ICED COFFEE!" Jeri exclaimed.

"Yay," I cheered in a bored tone as she drank the iced coffee in the same fashion as the man from the commercial.

I laughed a moment before cutting off Kuroda's braided pigtails and tying them around her neck. Making one man hold onto one pigtail, I held the other. We pulled on them until we heard a SNAP.

Jeri choked on her iced coffee upon hearing the sound.

The two of let go as Kuroda's head falls forward limp. "Hmm... What else?" I looked unsatisfied at the dead body attached to the partly destroyed wall. "AH! Of course, how could I forget?"

Jeri choked and managed to ask, "Forget…what?"

"My M.O.," I told her.

Her eyes widened and she immediately turned around, trying to be occupied with the iced coffee.

"Want more food?" I asked.

She waved back dismissively without turning around and said, "No...I'm good..."

"Are you sure? I can get you some... balut or something..." I said. (A/N: Balut is a duck egg and the duck is already grown inside the egg. Filipinos like it. I think it's inhuman to eat it.)

She coughed at the sound of me saying "balut" and said, "Yeah… I'm good for now."

"Alright." I walked over to Kuroda with a knife.

I cut her cheeks Black Dahlia style and the sewed the cuts up for a Jack Skellington sort of look. Now officially satisfied more or less, I said, "Alright... well I think I'm done..." and untied Jeri.

"Let's go."

Jeri tried to stand but wobbled from her spot. "I think my legs fell asleep..."

"SOMEONE CARRY HER!!" I ordered not really wanting to be there anymore.

Jeri held out her arms and someone gave her a piggy back ride. "Yay!" she cheered.

"Yeah... now where to go now?" I wondered.

She crossed her arms and thought while on the back of one of my followers. "Well, we can't go anywhere with you covered in blood..." she said and sighed. "...unless it's to another murder…"

I did the whole tornado spin that Sims characters do when they change clothes. "Who to kill… who to kill," I muttered to myself.

She laughed and did the very expressive hand movements like the Sims. "No more! No more!" she pleaded.

She pouted and said, "Only one death per day..."

"Fine..."

Jeri smiled. "Yay!"

"...Ass," I muttered. She pouted and I yelled at her.

"NO COMPLAINING!! I FED YOU!!"

Jeri sighed and slouched onto the followers back. "Fine…fine."

She jumped up and gently nudged the follower's back with her foot, pointing out of the room as if she were leading an army. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! AND YAY FOR CAKE!"

"Yay," I said dully and watched as my follower doesn't go anywhere. Jeri pouted looking over to me, motioning her heads towards the door. I wordlessly stared blankly back.

She sighed and slouched again onto the follower's back.

I walked out of the room and the man carrying her followed. She perked up and held her arm out again, pretending to lead. I stopped walking and looked back at her blankly. Jeri quickly pulled her arm back and looked to the side. Then we left the old building to go do whatever.


End file.
